


lush vibes

by chemicalburnfromthespiralperm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm/pseuds/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm
Summary: jared and jensen get high and then fuck.





	lush vibes

Jensen watches him intently - and for a moment, only just a moment, he thinks that perhaps he was born with a predisposition to be drawn to tall, tanned Texans named JP.  Jared has long, nimble fingers that twine and twist around what he's working on - right now, a joint between his fingers.  He's got huge hands and the joint looks almost laughable between his fingers.  Jensen almost questions why they're smokin' a joint as opposed to the bong, Jensen kinda prefers bongs, but it's not his weed, but then Jared looks over at him long and slow, smile on his lips, and Jensen forgets what he's thinking about.

"Y'okay over there?  You high yet?"

Jensen shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.  "I'm at, like, a three. Maybe a four."

"Damn," Jared says, and he laughs while he says it.  "I'm at like, a five."

"And you're ready for more?"

"Hell ya.  Do I ever say no to more weed?"

"No one offered it to you, Jay."

"I offered it to myself.  Come sit down.  I'll teach you."

Jensen laughs a little, finishes the beer and strides towards Jared.  There's a chair to Jared's left, but Jensen sits in his lap instead, straddles Jared's hips with his own, snakes his arms around Jared's neck.  The joint falls to the table as Jared's hands surrender to Jensen's hips.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Jensen leans in, chases Jared's lips and lands against them so softly, gently.  He immediately feels goosebumps run the length of his spine.  Jared's fingers sneak under Jensen's shirt and play with the skin there.

"Think I could roll a joint while you fuck me?"

"I'm not doin' my job if you can roll a joint while I fuck you."  Jensen smiles after he says this and kisses Jared again, nice and slow.  Lets his tongue dance along Jared's bottom lip.

Jared's hands leave Jensen's hips and Jensen sees those hands again with a lighter in one and a joint in the other.  He lights it with ease, takes a nice hit and blows the smoke up in the air between them.  He takes another, and pulls Jensen in for a kiss, and blows the smoke into his mouth.  Jensen takes it like Jared has devoted an offering to him, like this is how he worships his god, and Jensen's hips roll.  Jared moans into Jensen's mouth and then they're all hot and sticky somehow, like it's too hot in here.

Jensen can see the sweat pooling on Jared's neck as he leans back and blows the smoke out.  He takes the joint from Jared and sucks.  He's not a pro like Jared so his technique is poor, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm.  He's more of a cigarettes kinda guy so he doesn't cough, but the inhaling and the holding always trips him up.

He blows the smoke into the air and Jared looks like he's gonna come everywhere.  They haven't even done anything yet but Jensen appreciates that huge fuckin' bulge in Jared's jeans.  Maybe he wants it inside him tonight... but, god, does he love the way Jared falls apart for him when he gets fucked, so maybe tonight they'll stick to the script.

"God, you're so fucking hot," says Jared.  He leans forward and captures Jensen's lips again.

"Can I fuck you, Jared?  Can I fuck you like this, all loose and relaxed?  You look so fucking sexy like this, Jared."

Jared hums his response.  "Yes.  Please."

"So beautiful."  Jensen kisses Jared again.  The joint is shared between the two of them one last time and then put out, so Jensen can lead his leading man into their bedroom to have his wicked way.

Jared lays down on his back and closes his eyes, a lazy smile across his lips as Jensen makes quick work of Jared's clothes.  They're naked now, naked and warm and cozy.  Jared's cock is so hard, red at the tip and dripping and Jensen's mouth waters.  He sets his mouth on it, sucks so eagerly and Jared is already falling apart.  One hand teases Jared's hole and then his mouth moves down to join it.  He loves working Jared open like this because it's so god damn intimate.  Jared's never let anyone touch him like this, he said before, never let anyone this close to him because no one ever deserved it.

Not until Jensen.

He has to growl thinking about it, possessive and loose-limbed against Jared's hole, little flutters and puckers when Jensen gets it just right.  Jared is moaning, writhing on the sheets and it just makes Jensen that much hotter.  He's so hard he almost can't wait, but he's gonna do this right like he always does.  He's a gentleman and his boy deserves the best.

"Jensen, c'mon.  Please.  Please, daddy."

Jensen growls again and sits up, reaches across Jared for the lube and gets them both ready. He tries to get Jared onto his stomach but he refuses, wants to see him, wants to look into his eyes and see his soul when he comes.

"Wanna see you, daddy.  Need to see you."

Jensen wastes no time aligning them and sliding on in.  Jared is loose from that morning so he slides home like butter, bottoms out in one slide and they're both moaning.  Jared hooks his legs onto Jensen's hips and pulls Jensen closer, deeper, cries out when that causes Jensen to hit that sweet spot.  Jared's hands are everywhere and Jensen feels like he's about to come but he can't, not yet, they've barely started but he's so relaxed and Jared is so fuckin' hot and the stars have aligned for this, he's fuckin' sure of it.

"God damn, Jared, fuck.  I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

Jared laughs and Jensen can feel it.  Jared's playin' with him so he shuts him up by pulling out and shoving himself back in.  Jared's back arches and he moans, high, keening in the back of his throat, he almost sounds like a woman and it drives Jensen crazy.

"Please, Jensen, please.  Move.  Please.  I need you, please."

Jensen leans forward and kisses Jared with all he has, with all the love in his bones and he sets a rhythm that is both bruising and gentle at the same time.  They're both moaning now, and Jared can't seem to get enough of his lover.  His hands are everywhere, fingernails digging into Jensen's back and he almost feels bad for Jeannie because she's gonna have to figure out how to cover up all these bruises, but he honestly doesn't fucking care.  Almost there, just a few more, Jared's almost there, he can feel it.  Jared's crying out Jensen's name and it's fuel for the fire.  Jensen can't stop now.

Jared is moaning so much it's almost obscene.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck.  Ooooh, my god.  Oh, fuck.  Oh fuck me, Jensen, fuck me, daddy."

It's like Jared has no regard for the effect he has on Jensen.  Jesus _Christ_.  He shoves Jared's knees up to his shoulders and gives him exactly what he deserves - the best fuck of his life.  Jared reaches for his cock and it makes Jensen even hotter to see him play with himself, all just to come.

It's like an electric shock down his spine, and they're both coming at the same time.  God, it's a fuckin' miracle.  It feels like he's being reborn.  Jared is gasping, back arching into Jensen.  Jared is almost shaking with the force of it and Jensen leans down to lick Jared's come off his chest.  He tastes like magic.  Jared is full of Jensen in every sense and now there's a little of Jared inside Jensen as well.  He licks as much as he can reach, tries to clean Jared off, wraps his tongue and teeth around a nipple and sucks.  Jared is so sensitive after he comes that his cock gives a half attempt to empty again, and Jensen watches with a smile as it pumps and barely anything comes out. Jared is gasping.  Took too much out of him.

Jensen grins.  "I love you."

"You... you only love me... because you just came," says Jared through gasps and Jensen has to laugh a little.  He leans down and kisses Jared.  There's beard burn all over Jared's neck and Jensen smirks.  "You think anyone heard us?"

Jensen laughs a little and kisses him again.  "I hope so."  Jared moans into the kiss and lets his fingers sink into the soft flesh of Jensen's ass.

"One day, someone's gonna catch us.  Maybe a fan.  We should start booking a different hotel."

"This is the only weed-friendly hotel in Calfornia, dude.  The weed is more important."

They both laugh this time, high, loose-limbed, fucked out and happy.

"I'm a magician."

Jensen cocks an eyebrow as he moves to pull out of Jared and cuddles up against him, head on his chest.  He can hear Jared's heartbeat.

"Dare I ask why?"

Jared reaches under the pillow he's laying on and comes back with a joint and a lighter.

"Holy fucking shit, Mr. Wizard.  Light it up."

They get more high and fuck even more and the cycle continues until they're both too tired to move and they know, full well, they're gonna regret their entire Sunday.


End file.
